Death Fairy Flame Dragon god
by darkflaming-fire-fox
Summary: What if Natsu was the son of Zeref and Mavis and had both their magic in him
1. Birth of the Death Fairy Flaming Dragon

400 year ago July 7th X364

A young woman was running in the forest with her baby far from the town of Magnolia chasing her were a group of twenty-seven men with red and white cloaks. "I got to keep running can't stop," The women said as she falls had got back up continue to run. "give it up Mavis stop running it over," the leader of the group told the first guild master and one of it found members Mavis Vermilion. Mavis then reach a dead end the front of a cliff Mavis was a cornered there was no way she could climb up the cliff before they got there. Mavis then put the baby with salmon color hair down "There only one-way FAIRY LAW, The men arrive as Mavis active the spell the leader grabs a charmed to block the spell saving him and his men "Nice try but we knew all about your fairy law so we come prepared for it. "No Sorry Natsu I fall to protect you, just know me and your father love you," Mavis said as she holds her son, "now die as we use your son to try and bring back lord Zeref the leader said. "They want to bring back my husband," Mavis thought as figure come out of nowhere a killed the men in an instant without even trying. The figure in question wears a black cloak with a mask that covered his face "Hello there are you ok" The man asks Mavis "Yes, thank you for saving us my son and I would be died "Mavis stuttered in tears

"WAHHH Natsu cried" "It ok," Mavis said trying to calm him down "Cute baby," said the cloaked man. "What's his name." "Natsu his name that his name." "Natsu!" said the cloaked man he was surprised by the name. "Yes is there a problem with that name." Mavis said in an angry tone "No it's just that name sound familiar, but I have never heard it anywhere else could it be a name form the old times ." said the cloaked man. Mavis replied. "Yes, it was Natsu uncle's on his dad side name before he died when he was young so young in fact I never even got to meet him" Mavis answer "On my, I see my apologies, but what an honor to carry on a name that must have meant so much to your husband " The men answered "so why are you doing out here alone." "I was going to use FAIRY SPHERE on my son to protect him but zeref followers came and chase me," Mavis replied. "I see so that's why you run into the forest with Natsu." the cloaked man said.

"Yes but I have no choice but to put FAIRY SPHERE around Natsu until someone finds him." Said Mavis as Tears were forming in her eye. "I see." said the cloaked man. "Yes now please excuse me I'm going to use FAIRY SPHERE on Natsu," Mavis said. "Natsu my son me and your father both love you with all our heart's please whoever finds you I hope they will take great care of you please eat right make a lot of friends find a girl you will love forever and get married so you could give me grandchildren."Mavis laughed at that part.

"Please protect your friends at all cost save people from the darkness Natsu my son I love you very much and so does your father you were too young to remember him but he loved us very much you love watching him train, as well as sleep next to him, but he died protecting me and you please stay safe FAIRY SPHERE," Mavis said/yelled as FAIRY SPHERE was cast around Natsu and disappear. "It is best for Natsu to not be in this era." She cried on the cloak man shoulder while he was trying to comfort her.

"I want to ask you something who is Natsu father." asked the man. "His father name was none other than the black wizard Zeref." "Zeref I see," he whispered. "Thank you for letting me cries on your shoulder and helping me deal with zeref followers." "You're welcome but if your husband is the black wizard zeref he is a dark mage one very wicked so why did you marry him if he's a dark mage while you're a light mage pure of heart." Said the man.

"It's because I love him he was kind and gentle he was under a dreadful curse for many years that made him do terrible thing, It was not till his dear friend the son of the fire dragon god Igneel fight and defeat him, Igneel save him from the darkness returning Zeref to his true self years later we felled in love with each other and when I told him he was going to he was gonna be a father he was happy, Beside it doesn't matter what magic you use light or dark it how you use it." Mavis said with a smile "But an incident happen and now he's dead and never gets to see his son grown up." Mavis said with a frown and tears forming in her eye. "I see." and with that, the man starts to walk away. "I should take my leave now." Mavis grabs his arm and said "Wait could you tell me your name."

he turns around and looks at Mavis and said "I don't know my name I woke one day in a cold place and don't remember my name or anything and when I want to the nearest town people were giving me looks of disbelief they told me to get out-of-town so I isolated myself, but when I'm around you I feel calm like something of it starting to come back.. said the man as he turns around "Oh one more thing if I see Natsu in the future I'll point to fairy tail your guild correct" said the man and with that he disappears with a blast of magic.

"Thank you, "Mavis whispered. "Wait a minute he says he doesn't remember a thing but when he was around me and that voice sound familiar but that means could he be no I saw him die but." She thought while looking in the direction where the man left. "Zeref could it be you." Mavis smile and look in the sky and thought"Natsu I hope you're okay."

400 years later July 7th Year X764

A red dragon name Ingneel left the volcanic areas and was flying in the forest looking for something. For months something inside told he needed to look around the forest "This is dumb and pointless I'm gonna back" Igneel told himself when he heard a baby crying "Wait for a second who would leave a baby in a forest." He found the baby and saw a note saying . Hello my names Mavis Vermilion and too whoever finds this note next to the baby boy thank you please take care of him he is my son I can't take care of him because Zeref followers will get and use his power. His name is Natsu vermilion please take of him and protect until you think he is ready to protect himself sincerely Mavis vermilion p.s. please don't tell Natsu I'm his mother. Igneel finishes reading the note and were in shock as he knows Mavis Vermilion was the wife of Zeref meaning he just found his best friends son and was given the request to raise him, he decides in a heartbeat to take care of Natsu. "HAHAHAHA my luck as interesting as ever you are in luck for I am the best friend and rival to Zeref I will raise you as my own and teach the lost fire dragon slaying magic to you, Natsu you will be strong just like Zeref would have wanted my son you will become the greatest wizard in the world." Said Igneel and with that, he left into another part of the forest with Natsu.

13 years later July 6 X777

"Igneel!" said a boy with pink hair. "What do you want now?" said the now revealed Igneel "can't you see I'm sleeping Natsu," said Igneel in a tired voice. It's been 13 years since Igneel adopted Natsu he was very fond of the boy he remembers Igneel of zeref and his brother Natsu who Natsu had got his name from. Igneel many years ago right after Igneel found Natsu he had found a seal to suppress Natsu magic power so others would not find him. When Natsu was 5 and ready for training Igneel remove it to find it was a huge mistake Natsu young body could not control him overpower magic making it have a mind of its own just like zeref own magic had done after seeing his younger brother mercilessly murder in front of him. Natsu magic made a dragon body that it used to attack Igneel. If it was not for the help of other the dragons Metalicana - The Iron Dragon, Grandeeney - The Sky Dragon, Weisslogia - The White Dragon, Skiadrum - The Shadow Dragon, Sedenconia-The lighting dragon, Atlas Flame - The Blue hell flame Dragon as well as the Water dragon god who owned Zeref his life and his own father the Fire dragon god combined power and teamwork as well as the fact Natsu body was still not that strong they would have died. They were able to stop Natsu from destroying both The Fiore Kingdom and The Alvarez Empire, If not the whole planet. Igneel quickly put on another seal to stop Natsu own power from taking over till Natsu was strong enough to control it on his own.

"I'm hungry." Whine Natsu interrupting Igneel though as his stomach growl. "I guess it's almost lunchtime," Igneel said as he turns to cook the meat. When the meat was ready he gives half to Natsu and half to himself. As they ate Igneel felt sad because he going have to leave Natsu tomorrow. "Natsu," Igneel said. "Yes Igneel," Natsu said with a goofy grin on his face. "I have a present for you," Igneel said as he took out the scarf he made for Natsu and gave it to him. "A scarf?" Natsu said. "Not just a scarf I made it with my own scales and it has a special ability." Igneel said, "Cool what kind of ability." said Natsu "You have to find out yourself." Igneel said "Now go play and let me sleep," Igneel said as he went back to sleep and Natsu went to play.

The next morning

Natsu woke up but he doesn't see Igneel "hmm maybe he went to get us breakfast." thought Natsu. Several hours later Igneel hasn't come back yet and Natsu was getting worried "maybe he went to visit a friend." Natsu said in worrying voice.

Two weeks later

Two weeks have past and Natsu left to search for Igneel but had no luck. "Why did Igneel left me," said Natsu. "Maybe he doesn't want me to be his son he probably hat–of" Natsu bump into a man wearing a Black leather jacket with black pants, he has short black hair he also wearing circle shaped necklace that looks like it holds two pictures inside. The man turns to see who bump into him and was surprised to see that it was a boy with pink hair. "Sorry mister I wasn't looking where I was going," said Natsu.

? Pov

I can't believe it's him I finally found him no doubt if he has my eyes and his mother smile. "Sorry, mister I wasn't looking where I was going. "Said Natsu. "No, it's okay," I said I can't believe after all these years I found him, my son. "What's your name mister?" I heard him say. "My name is Zeref," I told him.

"Cool name can I ask you something have you seen a red dragon named Igneel he's my father." when he says that my heart stops beating he doesn't remember me but he was only a baby, he was five months before the incident and when Mavis uses FAIRY SPHERE on him, wait for a second Igneel so you were that one who found and raises Natsu thank you, my old friend "No I haven't seen a red dragon named Igneel why are you looking for him," I said.

I saw a sad look on his face. "On July 7 he disappears and I want to find him and ask him why he left me," he said with tears in his eye. "Oh, I'm sorry he left you maybe I could come with you and help look for Igneel," I said but the truth was I just want to be with my son even if he doesn't know who I am. "Okay, you could come if you promise to help me find Igneel." He said with a goofy grin and we both walk away to look for Igneel.

4 weeks later

four weeks have passed, in those four I found out about the seal on Natsu thank you Igneel I know that must have been a tough fight, Natsu and me have gotten close in those four weeks. We are now fishing for food in the river. "Maybe it's time to tell Natsu the truth." I thought "Natsu." I said "Can I ask you a question" "Sure." he said with a goofy grin. "If Igneel your foster father who is your real parents do you wish to meet them one day," I said but then I saw a sad look on his. "Natsu you don't have-"I was cut off "No it's okay I do want to meet them but I want to know why they abandon me do they even want me," he told me tears start to form in my eyes. "I just want to meet them so they could tell me why they left me but yet I'm scared that they might reject me."

I could see tears in his eyes. "I just want to know why they left me." he finishes with a frown on his face. "Natsu I'm sure they have a reason why they left you just don't give your hopes up," I told him with a smile. "Where ever they are they both probably love you very much." I said trying to cheer up Natsu "Thanks zeref I don't know why but it feels like I know you." Natsu said, "Thanks Natsu that makes me happy to hear you say that." I said if only you knew I was your father.

The next day I told Natsu I have to leave he was sad at first but he knew I have my reason I told him to join the fairy tail guild after we part ways. Then I went to Tenrou Island to live there and to visit Mavis grave. "Mavis I kept my promise I point Natsu to the fairy tail guild and I met him and we bonded I wish you were to see me and Natsu having a father and son bond," I said with tears in my eye.

"I'm sorry mavis that I lost my memories and I wasn't there for you and Natsu I hope you could forgive me that I didn't tell him who his parents are." As I said that heard voice saying I forgave you and I know Mavis was listening I also heard I love you zeref forever. "I Love you too Mavis." After that I fell asleep next to Mavis grave I could of swear mavis was next to me but I don't care I missed her being next to me.

End pov

Natsu pov

I wish zeref was here I miss him but I can't help wonder where I met him before it's like I know him from somewhere. "Hey, Old man gives me all your money." I heard someone said I look up and saw a bald guy trying to rob an old man. "Hey leave him alone," I said as the bald guy turn around and was looking at me.

"You want to play hero shrimp as you could see I'm a mage and your just a kid so leave before I kill you." Said the with a wicked smile. "Boy, you should leave I will take of this." I heard the old man said "No" I said. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST" I yelled as my fist was cover in flames and went to punch the guy face. "Heh, weak FIRE MAKE FIREBIRDS." As he made birds out of flames. BOOM. There was an explosion. The smoke clears and I was eating the fire. The bald guy and old man was surprised. "All right I got fire in my belly," I said

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" I yelled as the bald man yelled: "This kid is not human." As my flames hit him. The smoke clears and I saw him knocked out "Ya I won." I yelled. "Boy." I heard the old guy say. "Thanks for helping me but I'm also a mage so I could of handle the problem." I was shocked when he said he was a mage. "Anyway," he said "The names Makarov and yours." as the now revealed Makarov said as he held out his hand.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel son of Igneel," I said with a smile as I held my hand to shake it. "So where are you going, gramps." I said, "I'm going back to Magnolia town to my guild." He said, "Cool what's the guild name?" I said hoping its fairy tail "Fairy tail." He said. "FAIRY TAIL!" I yelled "yes why are you surprise." he said, "oh it's because I'm looking for a guild called fairy tail when you said that I was surprised." I said

"why are you looking for fairy tail are you planning to join." Markarov said "yes I am," I said, "well you're in luck I'm the guild master so I say you're welcome into the guild Natsu." Said Markarov. "ALRIIIIIGHHHTTT!" I yelled barely keeping my excitement "thanks, gramps." "no problem anyway we should be going its only two hours to walk to Magnolia town," he said and then we left the forest and head to Magnolia town.

Two hours later

After two hours we got to Magnolia town I was surprised for a town that big. "The view is nice isn't," Makarov said. "Yea." I said when we got to the guild "welcome to fairy tail." Makarov said."Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist... Like them, this place as an eternal mystery... A never ending adventure!" Makarov said to Natsu.

When we got inside I saw people drinking and fighting. "Whoa." I said, "Yes this happens all the time." Makarov said as he jumps up on the rail stairs "Listen up you brats." he yelled and everyone stops fighting and looks up to see the master return. "Oh master you have returned." said a man "yes I did Macao now you brats stop fighting we have a new member joining his name is Natsu Dragneel," Markarov said as everyone looks at me.

"Hi," I said everyone start a cheer. "Welcome to the guild Natsu." Everyone said and they went back drinking and fighting. "Erza come and bring me the stamp." markarov said as walk right next to me "sure thing master," said a female voice. I look up and saw a girl dress in armor. "Yeah so your Natsu a new member to the guild," Erza said, "Yeah I can't wait to join I do not know why but It like I was born to be here."That so cool that the main reason I join " Cana said to come to meet the boy "Right it always fun to have a new member joins Cana" Erza reply " Well welcome home nice to meet you, I'm Erza, Cana " Erza and Cana said introducing themselves.

Present

Natsu was screaming in pain for he had just eaten the Lacrima crystals form the Etherion. "Are you crazy Etherion made form all type of magic not just fire it will kill you!" Erza said now afraid for Natsu life "Oh it makes my job easy if he kills himself" Jallel said laughing like a psychopath. "NO ERza No"

Inside Natsu inner magic realm

"what is it you desire deep down in the bottom of your heart" a demonic voice call out "who it that," Natsu asks seeing nothing but a land made up of erupting volcanoes. "It is I am your hidden magic power, your true strength your real power that sealed deep inside you by Igneel to keep you and me safe I am you," the voice said with serious and determination in it voice "My hidden power what why did Igneel seal my power for" Natsu ask in disbelief "Long ago our power went on a complete rampage with the solo goal to burn and destroy everything in our site, Igneel with the help of several other dragons defeated us. Igneel they place the seal on us so that our, no your power would not come out till you were ready for it. Now is that time you have proven yourself worthy "NOW SAY WHAT YOU WANT" the voice asks Natsu again "I..I..I...I, I WANT TO PROTECT GRAY, LUCY, HAPPY, LAXUS MIRAJANE, GRAMPS, EVERYONE I WENT TO GET STRONGER TO PROTECT THE WOMAN I LOVE ERZA SCARLET AND CANA ALBERONA NOW WHAT YOU WAITING FOR" Natsu yells at the voice "just like your father " The voice thought to himself "OK in my left hand and in my mind I hold your mothers power the power of all life FAIRY MAGIC. On my right hand and in my soul, I hold the power of your father the unavoidable power of DEATH MAGIC, and in my heart the power of Igneel with the power of both your grandfather's The power of FIRE DRAGON GOD SLAYER MAGIC." The voice told Natsu as a SPHERE of black, gold and white fire form in-front of him "NOW NATSU REACH OUT AND GRAB IT YOUR POWER THE POWER OF THE DEATH FAIRY FLAME DRAGON GOD YOUR TRUE POWER " The voice yell once more as Natsu went out and garb his true power.

back to the fight

"ROOOOAR" the ground and sea shook from the power of a loud roar "what the hell is that sound coming from," Lucy said covering her hear "I do not know but I..I think it Natsu," Gray said in shock all throughout Fiore all members of fairy tail Guild mark glowed waking up all the member and notifying them of Natsu battle "what is going on with my mark it so manly" Elfman said and he got downstairs to see Mirajane's glowing too "Mirajane your too what happens "I do not know but I think someone fighting" Mirajane. "Laxus what the hell going on," the four-member of thunder legion asks Laxus "I'm not sure, "Laxus said confused. "please be safe," Cana said holding her hand to her heart thinking of both Natsu and Erza. " NATSU what the hell is happing to you" Makarov yell scared for Natsu life everyone felt it even gildarts and long forgotten members aka the founders. "you feel that Mavis are son has unlocked his true power, you ready for the real fun to being," zeref said out loud to Mavis"hahaha" Mavis laugh in reply "I know that would be your answer."Zeref reply knowing his wife too well. The ground, sea and the sky itself was raging as it felt Natsu true power "what happening," Jellal said afraid "Natsu," Erza said full of hope as Natsu magic from a dragon out of fire magic but then, it erupts blowing up the top half of the tower with Natsu was gone when a roar was heard underwater as a giant black and gold fire dragon come out from the water climbing the tower circle it till it flies up to the sky roaring once more before crashes into the ground where Natsu appears once more kicking Jallel in the stomach cause huge amount of damage.

with everyone on the boat

"what the hell is that a dragon" Gray yell once more "It looks like it heading for the top of the tower," Juvia said in shock at the amount of power it had "It Natsu I can feel it that dragon was somehow made by Natsu," Happy said crying for his friend was ok

back to the fight

Natsu kicks Jallel off the tower showing everyone on the boats it was him before turning into the dragon again grabbing Jallel up to the sky.

the boats

"I told you" Happy told everyone "That crazy" Shô commented "Crazy or not it happing," Wally and Millianna said at the same time.

fight

Natsu was punching Jallel around like a ragdoll. "NO DO NOT LET THAT BOY WIN IT COULD MEAN THE END OF EVERYTHING" The Demonic voice that Jallel had been hearing all these years told him to stop Natsu "As if I'll lose to you," Jallel said as he summons the abyss break spell. Natsu was growing tired as his newfound power fastly left him as it was his first time using it and he could not summon all of it for long, true be he was only using a fourth of his true power. But Natsu went through a stop Jallel. Jallel release the spell but Natsu in his dragon form punch against the magic circle overpowering it "Impossible" Jallel said shock that Natsu was now that strong just then Jallel body felt the aftershock of Erza attack from early making him dispel the attack. In between Erza tries to sacrifice herself she gives her speech to Natsu before he said "NO ERZA DO NOT GO I LOVE YOU" Natsu yells as Erza eye widen as she tries to hold the man she loves. but the tower blows up as a white fire appear to save the day. Erza saw her dream and woke up in Natsu arms saying his name as he fell to the water "Is what you said true" Eza strutted "yes, erza I love you please do not die I can not live without you, It ok if you do not fell the same way." Natsu said crying as Erza cut him off kissing him. The kiss broke out to a lustful make out session till both broke off for the loss of air. Just then all their friend come missing the kiss both were walk-off ready for there new life to start.


	2. love

At The Akane Resort

Natsu was laying down in his bed sick from eating the Etherion. Natsu was fast asleep, But then a vision come to Natsu is now in the forest with a young beautiful woman with her baby. "Where the hell am I, and who the hell is this woman it like I know her," Natsu said as he stood tall and watch as Mavis was saved by a man in black, He then heard the woman said her name as Mavis. "Wait is that Mavis is she not the first master of Fairy Tail," Natsu said as he watches in disbelief". Natsu said as he continued to watch the scene unfold in front of him "Why am I seeing this" Natsu though until he heard Mavis say the pink hair baby that like look him say the baby name was Natsu. "That why do I have the same name as Mavis vermillion baby, Igneel said my name was an old one that wasn't used for over one hundred." Natsu said as the scene continued "Wait Mavis was married to Zeref was he, not a bad guy, wait for a second a curse Igneel never told me about Zeref less told me they were best friends" Natsu watch this scene before the vision left "no wait I just to see what happens ." Natsu pleated

in the room

"NOOOOOOOO" Natsu yells sitting up. Just then everyone came in worried Natsu told them he was fine. After making sure everything was ok they all left but Erza. "You alright Natsu" Erza ask once more "yeah I good," Natsu told Erza "SO were a couple now" Natsu asks Erza "Yes but I want to keep I a secret form anyone If they found out they would not let us go on a mission together, because they would think we were worried more on each other then on the mission"Erza answer "That fine those I need to tell you something. Natsu explain how dragon mate for life" Wow so If you do not end up with me you would not fell in love with anyone else" Erza replies in understanding "Well, there more" Natsu then explains his romantic feeling for both Erza and Cana telling erza if she did not want to be in a relationship with him because he was in love with two women."Well, I am actually glad you feel that way about Cana too because I have been in love with both of you. Erza reply revealing her romantic feelings for Cana as well "That great let tell Cana a soon as we get back" Natsu said excitedly to be with the ones he loves "yes, let tell her right away" Erza said with a smile.

It was time to leave Akane Resort Erza old friends had agreed wholeheartedly to join Fairy tail that right Shô, Millianna, and Wally were going to join Fairy Tail now wanted to go on adventures and be near Erza. Natsu and Erza agree to wait to explore each other relationship until after Cana had joined them. They were introduced to the new guild hall as well as Juvia and Gajeel. Natsu, Millianna, and Juvia were now talking to each other telling joke Juvia felt something in her heart but could not say what it was. "Hello Cana how have you been" Erza ask the women she loves "I am just glad you and Natsu made it out alive after all you two are the only one who knows about me and Gildarts" Cana answer telling the truth as she told Natsu and Erza years ago about her relationship to Gildarts that ended with them hugging Cana as she cried. "Well I have news that I and Natsu wish to tell you, please come to my room in Fairy Hills." Erza said with a soft loving smile "Ok" Cana said with hope in her heart "No, stop there not going want to be in a threeway relationship with you" Cana tries to tell herself. "I will be their" Cana finish. Shô, Millianna, and Wally all got there guild marks becoming office members. The guild had one of its classic fights almost everyone enjoys themselves, But Natsu mind was on that vision of Mavis "why did her son and I have the same name" Natsu thought to himself as he got hit by Gray making him lose his train of thought.

Fairy hill's Erza room

Natsu and Erza told sat Cana down as they told her every that happen the past few days. "Wait you mean you two want to be in a threeway relationship with me," Cana asks with tears in her voice as she prepared on Natsu and Erza telling her they were both datings and did not want her with them. Natsu and Erza open their arms to let Cana know they were telling the truth. Cana went into there arms as they comfort her.

LEMON!

Time passed all three of them were now having a heated make-out session. Natsu was in his baggy pants as he watches Erza and Cana strip and kisses each other they wear both down to there underwear. Erza wears a red Crotchless Cage Back Bikini, Well Cana wears a black Crotchless Cut-Out Lace Thong. Natsu was having a hard time controlling himself as they both become naked as the day they were born. "Hey, Natsu your a little overdress do not you think," Cana said with a smirk that grown bigger when Erza agrees. Natsu smirk as his stand up removing his baggy pants showing Erza and Cana his monstrous sizes member.

"HOLY SHIT LOOK AT THE SIZE SIZE OF IT HOW IS THAT THAT GOING GO INSIDE US" Cana yell in shock, fear, and arousal. "I read erotic books that had men with big cocks before but never this big" Erza said feeling the same. In front of them was a monster size 15-inch hard long and thicker as both their wrist combined pussy destroyer. Natsu stood proud showing off to the ones he loves the weapon he had to give them. Both Erza and Cana pussy was now flooded as their groin was scorching with anticipation."What you never thought about why I wear pant too big for me, If I wear smaller pants it would show my huge cock. Now let get this party started." Natsu said full of confidence and pride that his mates were lusting at his cock after just one look. Cana was the first one up all three of them to get up and walk to Natsu all three where virgin but Cana wanted the first taste her and Natsu kiss each with a lustful and passion. Natsu hands went right to Cana ass squeezing it. Cana continued to kiss Natsu body all over till she reaches her prize Natsu cock. Cana they give the beast a huge lick all top to bottom then back giving it a kiss on the top at the end. Erza broke out of her stupider to Cana giving Natsu a blowjob Cana had 12.5 inches of Natsu meat in her mouth. "About time Erza It has been 7 minutes, My god Natsu cock taste so good like alcohol," Cana said taking Natsu to cock out of her mouth. Erza was disappointed that Cana beat her to Natsu first blowjob "I wanted to do that first" Erza thought sad. "well there still many things first to have" Erza though now with a smile. Erza comes around behind Natsu back pressing her breast up against his back, she then slowing move her hand down to Natsu cock she slowly stroking it. Natsu was standing enjoying the cock worship by Erza and Cana Natsu decision he wanted more" Hey Erza why not go give yourself a taste, Cana let Erza in" Natsu said in a smooth tone that sent a shiver down both the girl's spines as they went did as Natsu ask. "It tastes LIKE STRAWBERRY CHEESECAKE," Erza thought when she tastes it, Both Erza and Cana was now taking turn sucking off Natsu but Natsu grown bored wanted to heat thing up. Natsu picks Erza up bringing her drenched inner lip to his face and start licking her off as he holds Erza off the ground"FUCK fuck yes Natsu more please for the love of God more" Erza scream in absolute bliss. Natsu was licking Erza inner thighs teasing her pussy making it beg for Nastu to start licking it Natsu put one finger inside Erza still holding her up with one hand. Cana watches with aroused, jealousy and anticipation for her turn. Natsu put them on the bed laying Erza down on her back. Natsu finally starts eating Erza out, And Erza went crazy she moans so loud thank the lord for each room in fairy hill had privacy and noise counseling seal in each room. Erza was gasping and thrusting around in her bed like crazy at the pleasure Natsu was giving her. Cana was behind them masturbating at the erotic site. "Cana gets over here a join us," Natsu said before going back to his meal. Cana went over ready to lay on her back when Natsu told her to go on her hands and knees, Natsu then flip Erza in the same position when he starts to eat Cana out and smack Erza ass causing her to moan in pleasure at the loving pain as Natsu put four fingers in her thrusting them in and out. Cana and Erza then look at each other before bringing there lips tougher. "good girls" Natsu said in between Cana legs. One thought was on the girl's mind how is Natsu so GOOD. Erza and Cana were in never-ending pleasure as Natsu switch between them. Cana and Erza had 16 orgasms each when Natsu lay back looking at his handy work. Erza and Cana then went to give Natsu a reward when they put their pussy together as they started to scissor. Erza and Cana went for a full 10 mins letting Natsu watch the erotic show they had for him. Natsu then ask who was going first when Erza told Cana she could go first Cana was shock till Erza give her a kiss telling her it was ok. Natsu needs no lube as both girls were already moist enough. Natsu slides his erection in cana who screams in pleasure "PLEASE GO FASTER DON'T STOP". "remember I let you go first so I get to eat Natsu first load" Erza said with a lustful smirk "deal' Cana agree Natsu keeps thrusts in and out of Cana as Cana mind break over the pleasure "Tell me who owns your pussy, who is the one reshaping it right now with his cock" Natsu asks Cana as he increases "YOUR MY MASTER I NOTHING BUT A DUMPER FOR YOUR CUM" Cana scream as erza look on with the thought that this could be her. Erza smiles with anticipation Erza lay down under Natsu and Cana now doggie style and start licking there join parts"MY GOD their mix juice are delicious" Erza said loving the taste. when Ezra was show something incredible there was a bulge in Cana stomach that disappear and reappear as Natsu pull in and out, Erza realizes that Natsu cock was so big it was stretching Cana Stomach. Natsu now was going harder and faster than ever till he pulls out telling Erza to have her taste that Cana promises her. Erza warps lips around Natsu manhood as he faces fuck her then Natsu cum"It so much better than cheesecake" Erza said as she tasted Natsu scorching hot cum she climaxes form the taste only, she loves every about Natsu cum the taste, the texture, how it was burning hot, the way it coated the inside of her mouth and melts in her mouth. her stomach starts to grow with the amount she took all of it in her mouth and open showing Natsu and Cana. Erza and Cana share a kiss so both could get a taste of Natsu essence, both moan from the taste "It better than cheesecake, it better than alcohol" both Erza and Cana though it was better than there favorite food and drink. Natsu went behind Erza putting them in the cowgirl position. Erza road Natsu like a possessed woman, Cana come over and sat on Natsu face as she kisses Erza some more, They when like this for hours.

1 hour later

Cana was on her back as Erza on laying on top in The Double Dip sex position. Both face each other as they took turn to suck on the other breasts as Natsu ponded them from behind. Occasionally fliping Erza and Cana top and bottom spot, The girls had small bumps.

1 hour and 45 minutes later

They were now in The 69 + 1 Erza was on the bottom turn around to face Cana Pussy as Cana was laying on top the other way. Both girl's lick each other off as Natsu took turn cumming in them, Both had 2 months looking pregnant belly

2 more hours

Natsu and the girls were doing The Tag Team than The Doggy Train. Both Erza and Cana look 12 months with triplets when all that cum release from there bodies. Erza uses Requip to clean the bed as they went to sleep

The next morning

Natsu was laying down with Cana warp around his left arm and Erza his right. Natsu looks down to see both with peace smile on there faces, Nastu got out of bed quietly and went downstairs to cook them breakfast. Both Erza and Cana woke up justs as peaceful, they were confused that Natsu was not with them until they smell someone in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Erza Requip ropes for her and Cana when they got out of bed only to fall from no feeling in their legs, Both of there body was completely sore. "Man Natsu fuck us so good we cannot even stand up, we sure did score," Cana said chucking "Look like we underestimated the true power of a dragon slayer," Erza said with a serious face looking at cana both erupted in laughter. "Man Erza did not know you had it in you," Cana said impress that her girlfriend could make a joke. "I aim to please" Erza reply. Both girl finally made it downstairs shock to see the breakfast Natsu made bacon, eggs, waffles, strawberry cheesecake, and alcohol. Erza went straight for the cheesecake as Cana did the alcohol. The new couple talks and enjoy each other company until they agree to keep it secret from the guild one because of what Erza told Natsu early, Two that many may not accept their three-way relationship. Natsu was kicked out when Erza bought up the miss fairy tail contest when Cana said she wanted to join Cana and Erza agree to win together and split the money. So Natsu was kicked out because they told Natsu he was not allowed to see the surprise before the show. With Natsu as he walks to Fairy Tail

"Geez, why could I not stay with them there just figuring out what clothes to wear, Gulidarts and Gramps were right girls are a pain sometimes," Natsu said talking to himself when he hears a "HELP ME IM STICK" A small voice yells. Natsu turns his head around trying to find the source of the voice when he saw a small creature with his head in a bucket full of berries. Natsu instantly went over to help as he pulls the creature " I'm free, thank you kind sir" The creature said thanking Natsu jump down on the ground "The names Obra" The creature calls itself "Sure but how did you get stick in the first place" Natsu asks Obra who reply "Well you see I was walking by when I saw this bucket full with barriers I started to eat one at a time when I got the idea to stick my head in to eat them faster by then my head was stick" Obera said like it was obvious. "Well glad I could help Obra," Natsu said still confuse as to why he put his head in the bucket "No, truly thank you, Oh by the way if you ever need help with something just let me know ok" Obra said as he run off "How could he help me" Natsu said to himself as he walks to Fairy Tail

At Fairy Tail 12:00 pm

Natsu walked in to see Shô, Millianna, and Wally talking and laughing with Gray, Lucy, and Levy "Hey guys how the new guild life treating you" Natsu said as he walks over the five turns around to see Natsu arrive at the guild late. "Natsu man it already noon you never get here this late," Gray ask Natsu who replies with "Oh you know I was busy all night training, I train so hard that I pass out in the woods, " Natsu said proudly of his lie. "Hey, have you seen sis," Sho asks Nastu. Natsu was getting worried by the question when Happy with a tear in his eye with a piece of paper in his paws. "Natsu where were you, I wait for you but you never show up" Happy cried out as Natsu told him what he told everyone else. "Hey what you got there" Wally ask Happy, Who explain the Miss Fairy Tail contest and Festival to Wally, Shô, and Millianna "I see so erza must be getting ready for the contest," Millianna said with a big smile. Everyone loses focused on Natsu to busy thinking of the festival. An hour later Erza and Cana arrive at the Guild with a limp and sneak a look at each other and Natsu before sitting down with there friend well Cana did after she got a barrel. When asked where she been Cana reply that she too was preparing for the contest, they continued like this for the next two week.

two days before the Miss Fairy Tail contest

Natsu, Erza and Cana were out of Magnolia in other town enjoy their first date. All three were in a private top secret high-class restaurant, Natsu surprises them as he was the one who made the reservation. He was behaving well and was dress in a nice black suit. That made Erza and Cana get slightly turn on seeing as the suit show off Natsu rock hard body. Erza was dress in a red strappy scoop neck midi dress, with her hair nicely done with high heels. Cana was in a tall black roll neck bodycon dress, with her hair and nails done nice, as well as ringing. Natsu could barely stop himself from taking them at the restaurant. The waitress was shocked to see them on a date but they three quickly threatened him telling him if he said a word they would take away his manhood, To said he keeps his mouth shut was an understatement. The three were laughing and having a good "So the s class trials are coming up you two ready, Master finally decided that after two years after Lisanna death it was time to do them again" Erza ask her date "I'm all fire up" Natsu said with as smile Cana keep quiet for the obvious reason both Erza and Natsu knowing what was wrong, comfort her "Hey it ok you'll win and tell Gildarts the truth, you one of the two strongest women I know" Natsu said trying to cheer up his girl "Thank it just I want to show him my true power but I am afraid he'll reject me" Cana told the two "Wait are you saying telling me you have not been using you true power all this time" Erza asks Cana who then nodding "That not right you have every right to use you true power no matter what, I not saying this to be mean I am saying it because I love you" Erza said as both her and Natsu wiped Cana tears away. Cana look at them as she then kisses other of them on the lip, they quickly left back to Erza apartment to have a night of fun"

Day of the festival and Miss Fairy Tail contest

The festival was going great everyone was having a blast It was now time for the contest. Everyone went it was now Erza turn but people were surprised and confused when Cana comes out with her" MM...Cana what are you doing" Max ask everyone "It not obvious Erza and I are going in as a two girl team to win after all two women are always better than one right Erza" Cana said with a smirk "Right and there no rule against two people winning as a team we check" erza reply. After checking that they were right it was there turn, a cyclone of roses appear around them than the rose disappears to show Erza and Cana in their goth outfit. Everyone was cheering with heart in their eyes, "hey man what you burning the table for" Gray ask Natsu "I just remember something that got me angry. Natsu said upset people were eyeing his girls "Well what you think two girls are better than one just as we said," Erza and Cana said at the same time as they turn to kiss each other in front of everyone. Everyone eyes where widen with there jaws drop, at the site of Erza and Cana kissing with blood in their nose. Lucy was the last one but know there was no chance after Cana and Erza kiss. All the sudden Evergreen appear "Why even bother having this contest when I'm clearly the most beautiful of them all right here" she said as she went and turn them all the girls to stone. "Evergreen what the hell do you think you are doing turn them back right now" Makarov yell when a strike of lighting was heard behind them all at the front door to show LAxus and the thunder legion. "what is the meaning of this...LAXUS " Makarov yells to his grandson "Shut up old man we are just having some fun is a just a game and every game need a prize so this is what happens this is called the battle for Fairy Tail. All of you vs the thunder legion now for.." Laxus was telling everyone the rules but was cut off by Natsu" TURN ERZA AND CANA BACK RIGHT NOW" Natsu said threating Laxus "Natsu stop you know your no match for Laxus you fought him last year and loses horribly" Warren worried Natsu "Yeah listen to the loser" Laxus said with a smirk "YOU BRING ERZA AND CANA BACK WITH EVERYONE ELSE RIGHT NOW"Natsu said within an angry voice no one hears from him before as an insane of power erupted from Natsu that was slowly melted the guild hall "My word Natsu where were you hiding shut power" Makarov thought stunned at the power Natsu had. Natsu runs up to Laxus with speed so fast no one saw him until he was in front of Laxus who barely had time to counter with a lighting attack. Natsu jumps back to the stage. Everyone than look at a heavy breathing Laxus who was holding his burnt hand with pure angry in his eyes.


End file.
